Why didn't you tell me?
by Oxxu-kunFord
Summary: Ox and Harvar find a little more than friendship in their relashionship...
1. Ox X Harvar

Why didn't you tell me?

…

An Ox and Harvar one-shot, just for the hell of it. ^^

Warnings: It's a yaoi fluff but…You know…Nothing's wrong…BEWARE THE SHININESS OF THE BALD MEISTER'S HEAD! IT WIL BLIND YOOO~! (( He uses Olaaaay…~ O_O )) Sorta not really sad, as well.

Summary: Ox and Harvar found a little something more than just friendship in their relationship.

…

"Urgh…I feel so lonely…" Ox mumbled. "How?" Harvar asked, laughing a little bit. "I just…No one loves me…" The meister said, burying his face in his hands. "I love you!" Harvar hugged his partner. "I mean…like how I love Kim…" "Oh…well, actually, I-" DING DONG, DEAD DONG! "C'mon, Harvar. We can't be late." The lance sighed. "…Ox…" After class Harvar and Ox went out to the courtyard to study, when Kim passed by. "Hi, Ox, Harvar." She said with a smile, brushing her gently billowing pink hair out of her eyes. "Hey…" They answered, their heads in their text books. "Way to make eye contact." She mumbled. "What are you studying about?" "Chemistry." "Interesting…~" "Yeah…" "Well, I'll see you later, baldy, Harvar." And Kim skipped away. "See what I mean! Man, I'm so hated…" Ox sighed. "She didn't say she hated you, she just told you the truth! You're bald." The weapon said smiling, mumbling the word 'squeak' as he slid his hand back and forth on Ox's head. "Oh, would you stop that?" The meister laughed, swatting Harvar's hand away. "Hey…Ox…I…-" The boy sighed as he was cut off by the yelling of teachers to come back inside. "Study time's over, we need to go home…Let's leave." The bald headed teenager said as he looked up towards the school.

…

As they wandered to their apartment, Harvar, out of nowhere, grabbed Ox's hand and held it tight, maybe because it was getting so dark. "Uh…" The meister looked and the two hands that were clung together, then his weapon. "Sorry…It's just…Well, I've never told anyone this but…I'm afraid of the dark…" Harvar said in a shaky voice. "Ahw…It's okay! Your meister's here with you." The boy smirked his little Ox smirk (( You know, episode 14, that sexy smirk he gave to Maka when he was done with his test? Yeah….SO HOT. X333 )) and pulled the weapon into a hug. "The meitster protects the weapon at all costs, no matter what." He patted Harvar's head. "Yeah…" Who would've known it was all a trick? He only lied like that to gert close to the boy. He felt guilty, though…it paid off. The weapon loved the warmth of his meister's hand as well as the rest of his body. (( -nudge nudge, wink wink- xD LOL. )) It just felt…so…right…He doubted that his friend felt the same way, though…I mean…he probably wasn't…bisexual, like Harvar himself…But he could at least try, right? It wouldn't hurt anyone…Except him…Maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

…

The next day the poor heart-broken Harvar was missing. "HARVAR! Where could you be…?" Ox wandered, trying to fight back tears. "Oh…What's this…?" He said as he saw a note sticking out of his locker. It wrote:

"Ox, I didn't want to tell you this in person, but I love you to death...Yeah, I know, you love me too, but not like how I love you. I…I love you more than a friend, like…I love you how you love Kim…I know, you don't feel the same way, so I've decided to run away and hide my shameful face from you…I know…being gay like this is weird but I can't help it. You're just so close to me and we know each other so much…So…Yeah…

Goodbye…

~Harvar, your…friend…I guess…

"Harvar…" Ox said tears running down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me? I felt the same way…Where are you…?" He nearly screamed, clutching the note to his heart, bawling due to the loss of his friend, his weapon, his partner, his beloved…

…

The next day the Ox had found his weapon while on a meisters only mission with his buddy Kilik Lunge. "Oh my god…Harvar, what are you doing out here in Alaska? You should be at Shibusen!" He yelled, hugging his extremely cold partner. The boy swatted him away. "I don't want to go back." "Why?" "Because…Now leave." "Harvar…I read your note…And, I…I feel the same way…" Ox whispered in his ear with a smile. "What…?" The lance's eyes got wide behind his crimson visor. "Yep. I love you, Harvar." The meister kissed his weapon's cheek softly as their faces heated up a bit. "R-Really…?" Harvar touched his cheek as he looked down. "But I thought…-" Ox lifted up the boy's chin with his index finger and thumb, moving his face closer to his partner's. "Don't say anything…I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters." He smiled a sweet smile and shared a sweet kiss with his

His friend, his weapon, his partner, his beloved.

Harvar.

"I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters."

…

Tell me what you think! ^^ R&R! 3 all of my fans~ o 3o

This was dedicated to Nori-chan and all my beloved (( LOL OVERUSEAGE OF BELOVED O 3O )) fans~! 3 YOOO~! X333333333


	2. Ox X Maka

Nerd Love…~

An Ox X Maka story. First one on the internet! WOO! XD

…

I promised myself I'd beat you at every test.

I promised myself I'd make Harvar into a Death Scythe faster than you could ever imagine.

I promised myself I'd get stronger than you.

I am Ox Ford.

…

"You idiot…" You sighed, giving me a harsh look. "Look at what you did." "I apologize, Maka. I really didn't mean to-" I was cut off by your rude yet adorable loud voice. "You made me drop all my books…!" You say loudly. "H-Here, let me help you pick them up…" I reached for a book labeled, 'The Souls of our People' and held it in my hand until all the objects were towering on my arms. "Thank you, four eyes. Now I need to get going." You huffed and stomped away to our classroom.

…

"Now, class, can anyone fill in these blanks? 'A (blank) soul (blanks) within a (blank) (blank) and a (blank) body." Stein read aloud from the paper. I raised my hand at the same time my rival Maka did and she blurted, "A sound soul dwells within sound mind and a sound body!" "I'm afraid you're incorrect, Maka-chan." I said in a stuck up tone. "How could I be incorrect? I'm at the top of my class, remember?" You yelled pointing at yourself. "So? It doesn't mean you're perfect and always right. Besides, the answer is…A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body." I answered calmly. "…" She paused. "Oh well. I still get better grades. Just because you're named after one of the best universities in the world doesn't mean you can boast about how awesome you, are, jerk! And I believe I'M the one who's correct here." You took a step forward. "Oh…no, Maka-chan. You couldn't be any less correct." I said boastfully, taking a step forward as well. "At least I'm not BALD!" Another step. "Well, I actually resonate in groups CORRECTLY!" Another step. "Go shine your head and go let Harvar use it as a mirror." Another step. As soon as we were all out of insults to rapidly fire at each-other, we didn't realize how close our faces have gotten in the process. I accidentally tripped over something on the floor and our lips met. You looked shocked, as I also did. "Ox…" You were stunned, and your face was all flushed and red. "M-Maka…?" I answered. "Leave your make out session romance love thingy for AFTER class, thank you." Stein-sensei scolded.

…

I bumped into you…again…after our first period and when I saw it was you, I blushed, leaned down, picked up the books in silence, handed them to you, turned around, and walked away. "O-Ox…" You said, trying to keep up with my nervous pace. "Y-Yes…Maka?" I turned to face you. Oh Maka Albarn…Your forest green eyes are so alluring…The cute blush that crept across your face whenever you smiled…Your beautiful personality…I loved it all but I dare not admit it. "You…think...w-we could s-study after…c-class…?" You said as you made eye contact with my odd glasses. (( Really, what the hell ARE those things, anyway! D: )) "Sure." I smiled, patting your head.

…

We sat down on the sofa in your apartment, our heads buried in our textbook.. "So…It appears you were right…" I said, smiling. "Congratulations." "Thank you." You answered. "H-Hey…Ox…r-remember w-what happened…today…i-in class…when you t-tripped and then…you know…" You mumbled, fiddling your thumbs. I blushed and my eyes got wide. (( LOL, you can't see them. ^ w^ )) "Yes…" I said. "Okay…Just wondering…" You say. "What about it?" I asked, dumbfounded. "Well…Um…Here…" You scooted closer to me, grabbing my fore arm. You pulled me down to eye contact due to my awesome tallness, OH YEAH! But anyway…you leaned forwards and your lips locked with mine. "I love you." You said. Your sweet smile and your small feminine blush gave me goose-bumps. "I…I love you, too…" I answered.

...

After our last class the next period you whispered in my ear, "See you later…Ox, sweetie…~" And you skipped away without a word. "Bye…Maka…honey…!" I yelled. You turned around and blew a kiss in my direction. I waved and smiled. You waved back and caringly hung on the arm of your weapon partner Soul. "Looks like you're over me…YES! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD COME! I AM SOOOO GOD DAMN HAPPY! KYUUUU~!" Kim yelled in victory behind me. "Yeah…I am." I smiled. "Friends?" I held out my hand. "Sure." Kim said, grabbing it. "So, she's your girlfriend now…You like that?" The girl asked. "Yeah…I do…" And that was that.

…

I knew I'd beat you at every test.

I knew I'd make Harvar into a Death Scythe faster than you could ever imagine.

I knew I could get stronger than you.

And I knew I could win your heart.

I am Ox Ford.

You are Maka Albarn.

I guess we were meant to be.

…

Fin…~

Well, I hope you liked the story. Not that it would ever happen. XDDD I WISH, though. TT ^TT Oh well. X333

Poor Kim probably feels so rejected and sad. Or on second thought, she could probably care less. In fact, she might be happy…D: Oh well. X3 (( Reffering to that one line she says towards the endFUUU. XDDDDDDDDD LOLOL ))


	3. Stein X Marie

I am going insane.

I can't control myself.

I'm being consumed.

You always held me out caring hands in my time of need.

Why did you have to go?

You help me through this.

You calmed me down.

It always worked.

You cared for me.

You helped me.

You _loved_ me.

I cared for you.

I helped you.

I _loved_ you.

Remember that little town we arrived at last night?

It was so pretty.

And it reminded me of how pretty you were.

And it reminds me of when you left.

I _loved_ you.

Why did you go?

_Where _did you go?

I _cried _for you.

I begged you not to go.

And you did.

I _miss _you.

Come back.

I can't bear to live without you.

Because I miss you.

My heart is broken now.

Because I _LOVE__ you._

And I didn't want you to go.

I can't bear to live without you.

Don't go…

I'm dying…

Where are you…

Good-bye…

You were too late…

I love you…

I miss you…

…

…

Fin…~

I 3 all my fans! Thanks for the support! :33333


End file.
